Disney Hetalia
by beatles-revelution1204
Summary: Based on disney songs, include mutiple pairings and characters, rating may go up based on songs, or events. Another one of my pointless multi-chapter fics, please read! R
1. Chapter 1

Can Your Ruin the Love tonight?

Francis and Antonio hid in the bushes next to Gilbert's house. They had a perfect view of the kitchen window, where Gilbert and Elizaveta sat civilly for once, instead of the normal chaos that ensues; it was late afternoon, early evening, where the scene was perfect for romance. "Aw, twilight it is so lovely, non?" Antonio smiled per usual and answered "Yeah, this is Lovi's favorite time of day, besides his siestas of course. "Antonio mon ami, don't you see why is happening?" Antonio looked at his addresser, with his usual blank stare. "Yeah their just talking, what's the big deal?" Francis face palm but explained none the less "Antonio, The sweet caress of the sun in the sky, it is twilight, the time for love, romance, passion, simple amore." "Oh, wait who were we talking about again?" Francis face palmed again, probably almost loud enough for Gilbert to hear. "We are talking about Gilbert, Prussia, Gil, whatever you want to call him, about him and his now budding romance with Elizaveta." "Oh, yeah right, but why is that a problem?" Francis sighed, Antonio knew nothing absolutely nothing about romance, and He was the country of passion! "Antonio, in simple terms our trio- the bad friends trio in case you forgot- will be down to two, and the bad friends duo doesn't sound right." "Oh."

**Inside~**

They sat there in silence, Gilbert sipping his beer, Elizaveta her coffee. "Gilbert I came all the way here, what did you want to tell me?" He looked up from his beer, but again went back to drinking it. "Gilbert, before you get too drunk what is it?!" This time his eyes were different, almost pathetic was the look her gave, almost begging her not to ask again- almost. "Lizzy I'm being dissolved." She stopped her drinking her coffee, holding the warm strong liquid in her mouth. She finally downed the liquid before she spazzed out. "What do you mean dissolved?!" "I'm not a country anymore Liz, don't you get it?! I'm not a country, and I have no freaking clue what's gonna happen either!" She looked at Gilbert, down at the mug and back at the annoying boy she had learned to accept- yes that was the word, accept, not love, or think fondly of, no just to simply accept. "Gilbert, don't die please please don't die on me." Gilbert laughed, "Lizzy, a little dissolving isn't gonna get rid of me that easy, and neither are you. She laughed through her tears, blue water, breaking through her flushed cheeks. She moved from her perch on the kitchen table, to the couch in the living room. Gilbert followed and outside Antonio and Francis moved to the bushes in the back of the house.

She sat and looked at Gilbert, as he refused to meet her gaze. "Gilbert what else are you hiding?" He looked up, a frown appearing on his face, and looked back toward the floor. "It's nothing Lizzy. You don't need to worry your pretty head off." She asked him again "Gilbert what are you not telling me?" He looked at her, her big green eyes swimming in an inescapable ocean of blue tears. He sighed, he hated to see her cry, but he couldn't tell her, he couldn't. The ocean had begun to over flow, her eyes being washed out by the blue. She spoke in a broken language of sobs, hiccups and gasps for air. "Gil tell me, for the love of anything just tell me." He looked at her, how sad she is how desperate she is, how close to breaking down she is, and he gives in. "Liz don't marry the pansy." She looked up her sobs stopping for a moment. "Why not, why can't a marry Austria?" Her eyes had pushed away the tears, now holding a more challenging air to them. "Why can't I marry him Gil, hm?" He looked up; he looked broken, melancholy, and there behind it all was a hint of hopefulness. "Elizaveta, don't marry him," He grabbed her hand in his "I'll do whatever you want, just don't marry that stuck up pansy of an Austrian." She looked at him her eyes lost their haughty air; the sadness was gone too, now there was something indescribable in her eyes. "Gil are you like drunk or do you mean it?" "Sober as…" He thought for a moment "well a sober person Liz." She stared at him, smiled her rare genuine smile and squeezed his hand "Kiss me." And he did, not a quick one, but not one that made it seem needy. He pulled back, his face refilled with his 'awesome' attitude, and so was the rest of him. "Gilbert fine I won't marry Roderich, but you should consider this a huge favor." He grinned said he was so awesome that he didn't need to repay favors, and grabbed Elizaveta by the hand, out his door, and to restaurant down the street.

"We'll not be seeing him in a long time mon ami." "He's doomed now isn't he?" "dating her, Oui, very dead, mon cher."


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Tried

"Arthur I'm not a little kid anymore! There's no such thing as Peter Pan, and fairytales, fairies aren't even real!"

Alfred stormed off out of the house, and into the woods. Arthur picked up the shattered pieces of his tea, and Alfred's coffee mug. He had invited Alfred over, just since they hadn't seen one another in some time. Arthur had begun to reminisce about old times, accidentally of course, but it had struck a nerve when Arthur mentioned that his favorite story was Peter Pan. Alfred had gotten upset over these stories, for reason unknown to Arthur and now you the lovely reader has been caught up.

Alfred was deep in the woods, remembering his times in here as a young boy, trying to push away the memories as they resurfaced in his mind. He was too old to believe in fairies and flying children, and other silly things that Arthur still believed in. He sighed out in frustration, running his newly calloused fingers through his wheat blonde hair. Arthur had been the one to invite him back home, well as Arthur called it. Alfred's home was America, seriously he WAS, wait still to this day IS AMERICA! His home was the land of the free and the home of the brave, while Arthur still was stuck in the land of fairies, unicorn and gnomes. He kept walking even though through the foliage he could see the sun setting in the west. He walked a while longer until he reached his old field, he remember he even had to give Arthur a map so he could find it. In the middle was an old tree, and in its branches was a dilapidated tree house he built with England's help. He climbed up the ladder carefully, uncertain if it could give way at any moment. He reached the top and walked across the wooden slates that made a floor. On the walls were old faded images, drawings he made of himself as the hero, in others there were him and England, and Alfred smiled at one where he had drawn England as the maiden in trouble. Alfred sat on the floor and pulled out a hamburger for magically nowhere, and began munching (or devouring) it. He finished it in record time, 13.5 seconds and sat on the floor of the tree house and looked up at the sky. It was near dark, and Alfred knew he should have gone back toward England's house, not his house anymore, his was across the ocean, so far away, no that was no longer England AND his house, no know it solely belonged to England once again. Alfred watched at the sky looked like it was set ablaze, remembering the painful memories from the war of 1812, the burning of his homeland, of his capital for crying out loud, all in an attempt to make him come back. He held back those memories, not noticing the soft tears that escaped from his eyes. He couldn't cry, he was a country, a strong and developing one at that, and he was the hero, he was not allowed to cry. He had to be strong, not only for himself, but for others especially for Arthur.

Alfred sighed again running his fingers through his hair, trying to understand why Arthur was so wrapped up in fairies, unicorns, gnomes and other magical creatures. He sat till the sun was a dark indigo kind of blue, showing that the sun had set. And yet still could not figure out why he had these attachments, why they were so important, and why he defended them. He couldn't understand so he continued to sit there, pondering. He leaned against one of the more sturdy walls and thought that is until he fell asleep.

In his dream he saw Arthur actually smiling at him, his hand outstretched. Alfred found himself reaching for the hand only to be found falling away from it, until he was caught by a unicorn. He landed next to Arthur who patted the creature, and sent him away. Arthur turned to walk, motioning Alfred to follow. He found himself in a garden, with a million flowers or even more, all different colors, and it was beautiful. The flowers suddenly disappeared only to be replaced with fairies from all walks of life. They flew as the laughed and laughed as they flew, it was wonderful. Arthur was laughing, and smiling like when Alfred was young. When he was a colony.

Alfred awoke to the sound of his name, and the crunch of leaves in the far off distance. He yawned and stretched, careful not to break and boards that might lead to him getting hurt. He carefully climbed out of the ramshackle tree house and toward the sound of crunching leaves and a sound he had not heard in a long time. "Alfred! Alfred where are you?" It was Arthur calling his name, like when he was boy. He reached the figure, it was now only a few feet away, and sure enough it was Arthur. "Hey, Iggy, when we get back to the mansion could you tell me Peter Pan? I don't remember it very well." Arthur smiled and much like when Alfred was a boy, Arthur grabbed his hand and led him back toward the estate, to tell him the all too familiar story.


	3. Chapter 3

A Dream and a Wish

She sat there; baby Romano sitting in his bed, stubbornly trying to stay awake as she sang him a lullaby. "Dream today so that tomorrow might be better, don't stay awake you know that I won't let ya." He suppressed a yawn, and forced his eyes open. "Belgium *yawn* what's a dream?" She smiled, and laughed at the small child. She closed her eyes and sang another sweet melody to explain the answer to the small child. "A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep." Romano quietly thanked her and closed his eyes to go off to dreamland.

That morning Romano pulled Belgium aside while Antonio was out harvesting tomatoes. "Big sister Belgium, I had a dream last night, it was really cool." She smiled and asked the child what he had dreamed about. "I can't tell you, it's a secret." She smiled and laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

**In another time on another day some other child asked the same question.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Let Your Heart Make Them**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young Charlotte sat on her bed, crying. She missed her teddy bear and her normal room. She had been brought to Alfred's house, after staying at Matthew's for years. She cried until they were quieted into small sobs. Alfred walked into her room, upon hearing her sobs. "Charlotte, hon, what's wrong?" She looked up, crystal tears dripping from her eyes. She whimpered "I miss Matthew, I miss him." Alfred sighed; he had always had these problems with Charlotte, who often missed him. "Will I ever see him again?" He looked upon the crying girl, and pulled her into a hug. "What does your heart tell you?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes shiny with tears. "Yes, maybe, I hope so…" He laughed a bit, and smoothed down her hair. "Your wish is his command." She tilted her head to the side. "What's a wish?" Alfred was truly startled by the question, and explained it to the young state. "A wish is dream that you want with all your heart, a wish is something you want very badly, and you can wish on a star no matter who you are." She smiled and looked out her window, spotting numerous stars in the sky, her eyes widening in awe. "But, there are so many! How many wishes am I supposed to make?" He laughed, and smiled, "You make as many as you want Charlotte, as often as you want." She smiled and closed her eyes tight, wishing for her to see Matthew again. Then closed her eyes and went sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Once Upon**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seychelles sat in an overly large chair, her eyes in awe at the grandeur of the house. Francis brought her to his home in Paris, where everything was grand and large. She read the words inscribed on the picture frame, across the room. "Dream and Wish to your heart's content." She read the words over again, trying to figure out what they meant. Francis came in, tucking the sheets up to her chin. "Papa, what do those words mean?" He looked to where her small fingers were pointing, and smiled. "Mon Cheri, those words say dream, and wish." She frowned; she already knew what they said. "But, what do they mean?" He smiled and laughed his melodious laugh. "A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you, my dear are fast asleep." She smiled and snuggled into the soft pillow beneath her head, closing her eyes in the process. She wished for new ribbons to put in her hair, and maybe even a new dress, she also wanted to go home though. Francis kissed her on her forehead and bid her goodnight. She fell asleep and in the morning Francis gave her two red ribbons for her hair and a brand new blue dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Dream**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizaveta sat down at the foot of Feliciano's bed; he was already tucked under the sheets, ready to go to bed. Elizaveta leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Feli, sleep tight, sweet dreams." Feli jumped up from under the sheets, and sat back down in Hungary's lap. "What's a dream big sister Hungary?" She looked down at the small boy in her lap. "A dream, hmm it's very hard to explain. Well a dream is something you want, very badly, and sometimes it seems impossible." Italy crawled back under his sheets, and settled in. "good night big sister, sweet dreams," He mumbled, and closed his eyes. She witnessed yet another child beginning to have their first dream.

Elizaveta moved silently across the hall, to Holy Roman's room. He was sitting on his bed, drawing a picture. She sat down at the foot of his bed, and pulled his covers over to her, so he could move and put his drawing down. He placed it on the night stand, and pulled his covers back from Hungary. "Hungary, good night." She smiled down at the boy, his hair not smoothed back at the moment, his large blue eyes starting to close. She smiled, "Sweet dreams Holy Roman, and I'll see you in the morning." He opened his eyes, just slightly, "What's a dream?" She smiled, since she had just explained it Feliciano. "A dream is something you want very much, something that your heart desires above all else." He thanked her and closed his eyes.

_**That night they both had the same dream~**_

Lilli was in her room, pink shades drawn, warm quilt tucked up to her chin. It was past her bed time, but she could not fall asleep. She sighed and closed her eyes once more and was instantly greeted by a disturbing image of blood. She snapped them open once more and let out a small chocking sob. Her door then opened to reveal Vash, rubbing his eyes from sleep deprivation. "Lilli, what's wrong?" She sniffled and pulled her covers up to her nose, and mumbled. "Lilli I can't hear you." She pulled the sheets down, and said it again. "Blood…" He frowned, and pulled her into one of his rare hugs. "Lilli, how can I help?" She sniffled and moved her hand to wipe her tears. He sighed, and went through a check list in his head. "Did you try to dream of something different, Lilli?" Her eyes were wide with wonder, "what's a dream?" he looked down at the small girl. "A dream is usually good, something you love to see, and wish to in your sleep." She smiled and said she would try it, but asked for him to stay in case it didn't work. He sat at the foot of her bed, and waited for the small girl to fall asleep.

_A Dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep_


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss The Girl ~ Seychelles x France

He sat there in hammock by the sea, Seychelles sitting below him, on the warm sand. The breeze tickled her pigtails which were held by ruby ribbons he bought her when she was a child. She hummed a gentle tune, occasionally saying a word or two in French. Suddenly she stood from her spot on the sandy floor, turning toward him in the hammock. "Francis, come to the water with me!' She giggled, as she pulled him up from his perch on seat.

Seychelles lifted her dress so it would not get wet, the high tide waves lapping at her ankles. France followed her, like he was asked to, laughing as one of the waves wet the trim of her dress. Angelique stepped back laughing, and sat down a just out of reach of the waves. She picked at one of the straps of her dress, easily undoing, then the other. She stood the dress slipping off her form to reveal a bikini on her thin, tanned frame. She threw her dress out of the reach of the waves, and grabbed France's hand, pulling him, fully clothed, into the warm summer waves. She slipped, tumbling under the waves, Francis fumbling to catch her. She resurfaced moments later, salt water in her long brown chocolate hair. Humming a simple tune once more she moved further into the tickle of the waves, pulling Francis once more. He laughed along with her, as waves soaked his clothes even further.

He was silent as he listened to the lapping of the waves and the tune of his former charge. Soon it was more than a hum coming from her lips; the lyrics came out as well. "…And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl…" His eyes went wide in awe as she sung the next verse in her native tongue, and the one after that in French. Angelique turned to him, the waves now high enough to hit against her back, but she stood firm, like a rock. She smiled, and urged him to sing the lyrics, singing in English as he joined in with the French. They actually sounded quite good, the French melding with the English and each complimenting the other.

Francis enjoyed the moments he spent with her, laughing more than he had ever laughed, enjoying and basking in these moments. Although maybe he liked her too much… it was as though those moments kept him alive, those moments were what he lived for. Oh how her lips moved with each note each one full of her melodious voice. She was a sight to behold, lovely and calm, witty and intelligent, placid and firm. She was in his eyes perfection. And that's what bothered him so much. She was innocent and adorable, and she used to belong to him, it just simply did not feel right.

She was standing there looking at him, her singing had stopped not long ago, and she was looking at him, almost expectantly. He looked her square in the eye, her silence unnerving him. "Angelique, dear, what is with the silence?" Her mouth still stayed in a straight line, not conveying her emotions through words.

Then from behind him Francis heard voices, singing the song Angelique had just sung before. "… She don't say a word and she won't say a word, until you _kiss the girl_…" He shook his head thinking he must be insane. But then he looked at her again, her beauty in the sunlight almost overthrew him. She was to put it simply gorgeous. Damn how he wanted to kiss her, how he wanted to so bad, but something stopped him. She was so innocent, and gentle and pure and good, he just could not. He thought back Joan of Arc, the same as Angelique yet oh so completely different. The same yet different, so pure and so strong, they were both amazing.

Then before he knew what happened she was out of the ocean, walked along the sand back to her house, motioning him to follow, a large fish suddenly appearing in her hands. He had missed his chance, so he would wait again and waffle with the idea.

After dinner they went back out to the beach after dinner, which was fantastic thanks to the supreme quality of the fish. She sat on the hammock this time, legs hitting the sand, spread on either side of the netting. Francis watched her; the sun had set about a minute ago, the moon already on the rise. She looked at him again, Francis didn't like that look. She just sat there, expectantly. "Angelique, what do you want from me my dear?" She gave him a look like he should know which he clearly didn't. He moved toward her, slowly unsure, and ended up sitting next to the petite female nation.

She turned toward him shifting so that they both had a little less room between them. He leaned in slowly, he had done his a million times before, but it was not easy, since this was Angelique. She made a face obviously amused. She dared him to move closer, smirking while he leaned still closer. Then she got fed up, and moved toward him her former mentor, breaking the line between a platonic relationship. Their lips met, something that seemed so natural, so right, so fitting in the revealing light of the moon, by the gentle caress of the waves, and by the smoothing effect of the sand, the contrast of smooth and rough, gentle and calloused being brought into clarity

They moved apart, Angelique still smirking. He looked at her, confused, "what?" She rolled her lovely chocolate eyes, almost mocking him. Angelique motioned at the palm trees, and he followed the movement of her hand. There stood Elizaveta, Lilli and Canada. "Well, sis glad we could help eh?" Mathieu laughed and walked away. Hungary held up her frying pan menacingly and walked behind him, Lilli giggling into her hand. "I knew you wouldn't do it unless you thought you were going insane." Francis looked at her, then out toward the ocean, and back at the lovely girl in front of him. "You don't say a word…" She smiled and finished the line, "And she won't say a word until yo-." she was cut off by France's kiss, which she gladly returned.

A/N: next is Serbia x Russia


	5. Chapter 5

Home Is Something

She sat there in a foreign room, in a foreign land, not wishing to move from her spot. While it was familiar to her home in Serbia, Cazmira found she could not move as freely as she wished. Something kept her in that chair, facing the white window. This was not her home, it was some place new and strange and something, no someone had brought her here. Russia, the tall man with burning violet eyes and the smile of a child, he had brought her here, to her new home. She lived her with others, of course there were others. There was Lithuania, and Latvia, along with Estonia and Ukraine, even Belarus, the house was far from empty. She got her own private room, styled to her liking. It wasn't as if she was unhappy, no quite the opposite, Russia was good to her, and her boss wanted a union to be held.

Something was longing in her, she missed her friends, and she missed Gilbert. She missed his cockiness, his arrogance and his awesomeness. But she was here now, and nothing could or would be changed anytime soon. Latvia timidly came into her room, "mama*, do you like your new home?" She smiled down at him, and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Yes, I like it very much, now where are your brothers?" Latvia jerked his head toward the direction of the door, where two head just slightly popped out. "Toris, Eduard, come here you two." Slowly the boys came in sitting on the floor in front of her along with Raivis. "Would you all like a story? It's about time for you to go to bed." They nodded and didn't speak a word.

Cazmira recalled the story of Beauty and the Beast, one she knew they would enjoy. She finished her tale as usual and sent them off to bed, kissing each one goodnight. She stood from her chair, she was actually quite sore now, and walked toward the kitchen, she needed food. She opened the fridge finding some borsch, and quickly and silently heated it up. She sat down, taking in her surroundings, this was actually the first time she had eaten in the kitchen, which was the complete opposite of hers. She sighed for what seemed the millionth time, and ate her solitary meal in peace.

She finished quickly, not being able to sit alone for long. Before she went back to the confines of her room, she checked on the little ones. Latvia was fast asleep on the bottom bunk, with Lithuania on the top. Eduard had his own bed since he was the oldest. Eduard was actually up, reading a book by flashlight. He looked up at her when the door opened, and smiled sheepishly, waving with the flashlight in hand. Cazmira held a finger to her lips, hushing him and mouthed to the boy _'go to sleep_' he promptly turned off the light and slept.

Cazmira got changed and checked her watch, it read exactly mid-night. She had officially been here for 13 hours. She tucked herself into bed, the down comforter keeping her warm and safe from the cold Russian night. But Cazmira could not sleep; she was kept awake by demons of the night, images that would not leave. She had images of her childhood, with Prussia, images of the Bad Friends Trio, during the pirate age; she supplied their rum, and she remembered images of random events. She stayed awake till morning, thinking of how things could have changed.

She must have fallen asleep during some point, for when she next opened her eyes the sun had risen to a low point in the sky. She figured it was about seven or eight in the morning and heaved herself out of bed. After she changed and went out from her room she was greeted by Lithuania, who smiled pleasantly at her. "Hello Toris, did you sleep well?" She was polite to him, and for the most part everyone, except when Belarus was in one of her moods. Toris walked along beside her answering her questions and asking a few of his own. "Cazmira, I know you don't particularly wish to be here, but thank you." She smiled and him but said nothing, for if he could see her emotions than surely everyone else could as well.

The two stepped into the kitchen together, finding everyone else already seated at the large table. Ivan was at the head; the seat to his right was empty and to his left sat Belarus. Ivan smiled toward her, not the creepy one, but a kinda one. He motioned for her to sit next to him, Belarus did not look happy. Cazmira nodded and went, sitting to his right. "I hope you slept well Cazmira." He said politely, and she answered. "Yes, I was warm, thank you." He nodded as Toris came in with several trays containing different foods. Cazmira ate, and went upstairs to write in a journal.

_Journal, _

_ It is not especially horrible here, just different. I am almost done unpacking my things; the only thing missing is my heart.__ "Nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me  
my heart's far, far away home and free!"_

_ Cazmira_

Cazmira went outside to the garden of sunflowers that she assumed was Ukraine's. She had brought a blanket and a lunch, so she spread out the blanket and sat down, the sunflowers now taller than her, about seven feet tall. She pulled out a sandwich, noticing she had subconsciously packed two. The sun was high in the sky and there was a slight breeze rustling the flowers around her. It was warm and pleasant.

~ Ivan wandered out of his house, Cazmira's figure had gone into his garden, and he began to wonder if she would flee. He decided to go find her, in his large maze of flowers. ~

Cazmira was half way done with her sandwich when the rustling became more prominent. She cautiously put her sandwich down and pulled a small knife from her back pocket. The closest flower was now bending gently downward, and there stood Ivan, a smile present on his face. "Hello, Cazmira, I thought you had fled." She shook her head, and he asked if he could sit with her, she nodded. Cazmira tried to start of conversation, "This is a lovely field; Katayusha did a wonderful job." Ivan laughed and she wondered why. "No, no Cazmira, I planted this so it would remind me of the wonderful flowers." She looked at him and saw something she never expected to see. Kindness was in his violet eyes, sincere kindness. There was something there that wasn't there before. She offered him her second sandwich, which he gladly accepted. They talked about various things, times of grandeur and depression throughout history. It soon became dusk, and dusk turned into twilight.

Cazmira stood, and brushed the dirt off her skirt. Ivan picked up the blanket and basket, leading her to their home.


	6. update thing from 15 and 100 Q's

Alrighty, so I figured I'd give you guys an update; that is if you still care….

I've figured which couple I want to expand on first for Fifteen, and that's gonna be Prussia x Hungary

I'm trying real quick to finish up 2 more chapters of 100 Questions so those should be done by week's end… (god please {I promise at least one}…)

Disney Hetalia chapters are also in progress the most complete being Japan x Taiwan, Reflection

Singing in the Drunkness is also working it's self slowly into words, so expect that up by the time I start school, which is September 1st (…help…)

Speaking of school once I start my schedule will be even slower than it is now, but I'll try to get some stuff up during the school year…

Excuse time ~

I figured I should give the people who actually care a reason, I'm actually not busy most of the time but this summer's heat has given me serious writer's block so that's one issue, and the other is that I just got my new computer last June and it had a 60 day trail for word, which I used up and I just managed to properly install word and everything else. Also when I got the new computer I started from scratch and some of incomplete chapters are still on my old laptop, so yep… thanks for reading this (as if anyone would…) and I'll hopefully get something to you lovely people within the next…uh….SOON!


	7. Chapter 7

Staying Awake

Arthur looked at the two boys before him; one with his head already on the pillow but eyes stubbornly open and the other sitting upright and crossing his arms defiantly. "No I won't go to sleep! I won't!" cried Alfred, frustration evident in his face. "Now now Alfred, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, you must get some sleep. Don't be unreasonable" chided Arthur. Matthew looked on and giggled at Alfred's tantrum, only encouraging him further. "I don't care! I don't want to sleep, I want to stay up and climb trees and play solider with Matt" he continued. Arthur sighed and with a soft smile sat down in a chair by the fire. The boys watched him curiously, waiting for him to do something, anything really that would make them fall asleep.

Arthur did nothing of the sort, at least at first. He just picked up a book and slowly leafed through it. While leafing through it he softly began to hum a tune. Finally he formed words to go with the soft tune and sang two verses softly to the boys.

_Stay awake, don't rest your head_

_Don't lie down upon your bed_

_While the moon drifts in the skies_

_Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

_Though the world is fast asleep_

_Though your pillow's soft and deep_

_You're not sleepy as you seem_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

By the end of the song, Matthew was fast asleep, snuggling his beloved white teddy bear close to his little chest. Alfred was a bit more stubborn but finally he had finally settled down and was cuddled up in his covers and receiving a good night kiss on the forehead from Arthur.

Arthur quietly snuck out of the room and blew out the candle on the bedside table. He sat down in his room and smiled. He loved those boys, with all his heart and it broke each and every time he had to leave. Arthur sighed and packed the last of the clothes he would need for his long trip tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Lovina wasn't one to sit and wait and watch as he life goes by but here she was, sitting on her windowsill, wishing on a star and talking to herself. "I know I'm not the most…agreeable person. Or the prettiest but come on! I'm eight-fucking-teen and I have had no boyfriends…or even suitors." She sighed and leaned her head against the window. "This is un-fucking-believeable." She frowned and angrily hit her fist against the window.

Her sister was currently asleep in the next room over. Feliciana had just come from her date with the macho potato and hadn't stopped ranting about it until she fell asleep. Lovina would never admit it but she was incredibly jealous. Feliciana got most of the good genes; the looks, the artistic talent and agreeable personality. The only thing Lovina had was cooking talent, and the vocal talent.

She looked back out her window at the shining full moon. She heard the soft chirp of the crickets and the slight snore of her little sister and a tune came to her. She hummed it softly to herself as she waited for the words to register in her brain, before she sang.

_Some day my prince will come_

_Some day we'll meet again_

_And away to his castle we'll go_

_To be happy forever I know_

_Some day when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dreams come true_

Lovina shook her head at the nonsense that was spewing out of her mouth. She wasn't Feliciana, she wasn't a weak little girl who needed a man to take care of her. She sighed and rested her head on her knees, which were curled up to her chest. Finally she smiled to herself and said, "I don't need a prince to rescue me…just to stand by me while I fight my dragon." As she got up from her perch she heard a small *ping ping* on her window, after ignoring it for several minutes she heard a large *CRASH* and there in the middle of her room was a note attached to a large rock.

**Lovi, your prince has arrived.**

** Con mucho amor,**

** Antonio.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sealand grinned widely at his friend, who was currently curled in his chair, looking at the boy. "Pete, I don't like that grin…it means you're planning something. And whatever it is, it can't be good…" This only caused Peter's grin to broaden, making his friend curl tighter in his ball. "That's silly, Raivis! Honestly, now that you have me…it's like you have magic," His grin increased once more, this time looking like it would crack his face in half "it's like that song, Rai!" He then proceeded to sing a modified version of the song.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves__  
__Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales__  
__But mister you in luck 'cause up your sleeves__  
__You got a brand of magic never fails__  
__You got some power in your corner now__  
__Some heavy ammunition in your camp__  
__You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how__  
__See all you gotta do is pick up that phone__  
__And I'll say_

_Mister Raivis, sir__  
__What will your pleasure be?__  
__Let me take your order__  
__Jot it down__  
__You ain't never had a friend like me_

By the time Peter finished the song, Raivis was giggling madly in his chair. "Pete, that's true…I never had a friend who was nearly as insane as you are." Peter hugged his friend, before the wicked grin returned to his face and he grabbed Raivis' hand. "Come on, we're gonna go dump some tea on England's head!" Raivis sighed as he was pulled along. Nope, it was true he never had a friend like Sealand…and wasn't sure if he could handle another one. _  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Francis sat under the shade of an old oak with Arthur's little head resting comfortably on his lap. This was the fifth time that Francis had found him wandering around in the forest. Francis never asked questions about the bags under his eyes or the ever present growl coming from the boy's stomach. Instead he gave the boy scraps of food and led him to the quiet shade of a tree for a nap.

Whenever Francis could not get the paranoid Brit to calm down for a nap he sung him a simple tune to relax away his fears and to tell him that while in the Frenchman's care he would be safe.

Today was no different. The Brit was jumpy, not even finishing his apple before throwing it at a tree that rustled behind him. Francis had to guide Arthur's head gently as possible to his lap before humming a new tune.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what you say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Cute as can be, baby of mine_

Arthur had settled comfortably into Francis' lap by the end of the new tune, muttering –

"**I like that new song…frog."**


End file.
